Of Explosions & Gun Shots
by The-Musical-Lone-Wulf
Summary: Shortly after the deafet of Apocalypse a tall,dark and handsome rebel returns to town already head over heels for Tabby
1. Baby GO BOOM!

Here I am with a new co-writer and my first Evo fic

Chapter 1: Baby GO BOOM!

It was the first day of senior year for Rouge, Kitty, Lance and Tabby, the four of them took Lance's jeep to school, but Tabby was mesmerized when she saw a buff bad boy drive past them in a black 67' Mustang with a double scoop hood, purple ghost flames and a silver demon skull hood ornament with real rubies for eyes zoom past them

Tabby glanced over at the vehicle that had just passed, keeping her eyes on the driver.

"Who was that?" She asked her voice slightly faint with curiosity. She craned her neck to see.

"Oh can it Tabby," Rogue sighed, rolling her eyes slightly,

"probably some smart-ass trying to get out attention. She laid back in her sat as Tabby averted her eyes for just a second to glare at her.

As Lance parked he saw the car from before in the spot next his

"Hey you must be new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Klutch" the 7'2" male said with a smirk as he winked at Tabby

Tabby blushed slightly; taking her gave away from him for a moment as she folded her arms under her chest.

"I'm Rogue, that's Tabby and Kitty," Rogue spoke for them.

"I can talk," Tabby protested, giving Rogue another glare.

"It's nice to meet you Klutch," Tabby smiled to him.

"Nice to meet you guys, but from the sounds of things I'll be seeing more of you, especially you two" Klutch said putting his large tattooed arms around Tabby and Lance

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, moved the larger man's arm off of him

"I mean that I just back from a trip and found that someone had taken my old room in the Boarding House, Lance?" Klutch said as he kissed Tabby's cheek, locked his car and sauntered inside

Taby's cheeks turned a deep shade a red as she smiled off.

"Looks like you've got a new roomie Lance," she laughed, following Klutch inside.

Rogue rolled her eyes, glancing back at Remy.

"Well he seems like a lot of fun," she muttered lightly.

when they walked into homeroom they saw Klutch in the back writing something on what looked like Tabby's 'Explosion' stationary

Lance looked at Klutch and from what he could tell by the look on Klutch's face it was poetry

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a new student" Miss Adamson said before calling Klutch to the front, but now there were cuts in his shirt and jeans, but no wounds underneath

Tabby raised an eyebrow at Klutch's clothing, it was very peculiar, and he wasn't hurt. She glanced back over at his desk, tilting her head to see if she could tell what it was.

Rogue took a seat in the front, propping her feet up on the desk and resting her hands behind her head.

"Introduce yourself young man" Miss Adamson said

"I'm Klutch Larson, I'm a mechanic and a poet, but I usually prefer to be left alone" he said before going back to his seat in the back right corner next to the window

Lance and Kitty had for homeroom so they kept walking

Tabby glanced back at him slightly. He said he liked being left alone, but she debated whether she would or not. He seemed lonely from an aspect and that was never fun.

Kitty walked down the hall with Lance,

"Klutch is a little strange, wouldn't you agree?" She asked, looking up at him.

Klutch went back to writing the poem, or at least tried since most of the girls were gazing at his chiseled abs like a deer in head lights making him feel uncomfortable so he left

"No worse than me when we first met" Lance said as he turned around to see Klutch running from a swarm of girls with a terrified look on his face

"True," Kitty laughed slightly, watching Klutch for a moment.

"Poor guy."

Tabby watched Klutch leave and couldn't help but feel bad for him, and quickly stood up and left. She had to get him away from them, and figured out a plan in her head. She cut through some halls and waited for him to pass by, and when he saw him, she quickly seized him by his arm and into an empty classroom where she was, attempting to get him away from the crowd of girls.

"Thanks" Klutch said lying on his back on the floor of the empty class room, soon blushing as he could see up her skirt

"Well, it looks like Tabby has it handled" Lance smirked

"Don't mention it," Tabby smiled to him,

"knowing them, they'll be back...they're like piranhas." She laughed slightly, taking a seat on the floor bext to him. She noticed the way he looked at her and blushed slightly, not knowing what he was looking at.

"That's good," Kitty nodded, glancing back.

"Where did they go?"

"You're probably wondering why there's holes in my clothes that weren't there before, well I'll show you" Klutch said as he pulled a katana out of his shoulder and shifted the forearm of the shoulder into a machine gun

"Looks like the old art room, nobody goes in there much anymore" Lance muttered as he walked into home room

"Yeah, I kind of was," Tabby nodded, staring in awe at his transformed arm,

"does that hurt?" She reached out to touch his arm, seeing that it was sort of like what Wolverine could do.

"Yeah...creepy," Kitty muttered, following Lance inside.

"No, but that's because I can't feel pain" Klutch said, getting startled a bit causing a blade to come out of his other shoulder and his left side resulting in his shirt falling off

"Wow, that's a good advantage," Tabby answered, pausing when she saw his shirt come off. She tried not to stare, knowing how he had reacted to all those girls chasing him. She bit her lip and laughed slightly; she was acting like them.

"You want to ditch, get some coffee, a snack and maybe hit the mall?" Klutch asked as he grabbed his keys from his pocket

"Hmmm," tabby smiled lightly, getting up from the floor,

"I think I can afford to lose some class time, I'd love to." She decided with a definite nod.

"Alright, Hope you don't mind Disturbed" Klutch said as he grabbed Tabby's hand and walked out of the school

"Nope, not at all," Tabby smiled, giving his hand a slight squeeze. She blushed and walked outside with him

Klutch opened Tabby's door for her before getting in himself

"Thanks," she smiled, climbing into the passenger's seat. She admired the car, it was so nice.

"I love the car," Tabby smiled to Klutch, "is it custom?"

"To the tiniest lug nut" Kutlch said putting in a Mix CD of various hard rock a metal bands, but started softly with Broken by Seether and Amy Lee before pulling out of the spot and going from 0 to 200 in .5 nanoseconds

Tabby let out a small noise, relaxing though when she got used to the speed.

"Wow, I can tell," she laughed slightly, watching the scenery fly by.

"Hidden in the grill is a fully loaded military grade rocket launcher" Klutch smirked as he slowly began to slow down as they approached a Starbucks drive-thru

"Really? Wow, you're fully equipped," Tabby smiled, relaxing as the car slowed down,

"so any speeding tickets yet?"

"Nope, almost got one a month ago, but then again I've got blackmail material on every cop from Montreal to Mexico City" Klutch smirked as they stopped at the window

"What would you like, Tabs?"

"Umm, a vanilla frapacinno would be good," Tabby smiled,

"thank you so much! And really? Wow, I'd hate to be one of those cops..."

"Cinnamon Dolce Latte, extra extra foam, extra cinnamon with soy milk, make both venti and add two tuna salads on rye" Klutch added before rolling up to pay

"Wow, I take it you order here often?" Tabby said with a raised eyebrow, smiling to Klutch,

"thanks again."

"No, I'm just good friends with the regional manager...Dude's my uncle" Klutch said paying for it, even though he get's an 80% discount

"No, I'm just good friends with the regional manager...Dude's my uncle" Klutch said paying for it, even though he get's an 80% discount

"Really? Lucky you!" Tabby smiled,

"so, where are you from anyway?"

"Mostly here, Detroit and Chicago" Klutch said as he drove to the Bayville Mall

"Ah, I've never seen you around here before," Tabby acknowledged. She considered showing him her power, but that was a little too dangerous at the time being.

"I was on vacation in Australia and various European countries for the last two years" Klutch said as he parked

"Wow, that must had been amazing," Tabby smiled,

"but why did you come back here? It's so boring."

"I got a call saying that the woman who adopted me was pushed off a cliff by a Goth chick and a blue elf" Klutch muttered as he got out

"That's awful," Tabby answered sympathetically as she got out of the car,

"I'm sorry." She tried to think of whom those people could have been, the only semi-Goth girl she knew was Rogue, but she would never do such a thing.

"But there's one more thing I don't understand...what's with the sudden fascination with me?"

"Remember the island incident?" Klutch asked discreetly as he grabbed her hand once more

"What island incident?" Tabby asked, slightly confused. She had a hard time remembering things, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you remember a blue dude with pointy ears and a tail streaking away from lava flow while a brunette in a pink bikini freaks out, I was there video taping the whole thing, but you were the one who caught my eye out of the madness and not just because you forgot your bikini top" Klutch chuckled as they walked inside

"Oh, you must mean Nightcrawler!" Tabby recalled, nearly smacking herself for forgetting,

"and you got that on tape?!" Tabby glared at him slightly, blushing when he mentioned her bikini top,

"that was a stressful situation!" She then took her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest to cover it.

"Posted it on YouTube when I got back to the hotel, but I couldn't stop thinking about you since" Klutch said sweetly as he massaged her back

"Fantastic," Tabby muttered, then glanced back up at him, her face softening, "really?" She was somewhat a taken that someone had actually had taken an interest in her, when most people saw her they ran, hence her common name 'Boom Boom'.

"Trust me, I saw what you could do and it just drew me in farther" The Cowboy from Hell said as he kissed her neck softly 

Tabby blushed even more, smiling softly.

"Wow, I didn't think I actually attracted people." She laughed, uncrossing her arms and bringing her hand back to his,

"you're amazing...but how did you find me?"

"Right place, right time" Klutch said before telling her that she has until 4:30 to spend 2.5 Billion bucks

"You're kidding, right?" Tabby said to him, a look of disbelief on her face. She had never met anyone with that kind of money, yet alone be given it to spend.

"It's my daily allowance" Klutch said sweetly before asking where she wanted to go first

"Wow," was all Tabby could say,

"Umm, well, did you have anywhere you wanted to go? I was thinking a jewelry store or Hot Topic." She nodded, knowing they had some clothes and jewelry she liked.

"Hot Topic" Klutch said before adding "I have something special planned for dinner" Klutch said sipping his coffee

"Oh really? You've done so much already," Tabby smiled to him, taking his hand and leading him along the mall, "you're strange, but I like it."

"When I get surprised, startled, shocked or scared I lose control of my powers" Klutched mumbled to himself as they walked into Dark Street

"That's strange, because I can control when I set my powers off..." Tabby murmured. She looked around, looking through a few racks.

"What do you think would look good on me?" She asked him.

"This?" Klutch said holding up a black/purple dress

"You really think I have the legs and body to pull off a dress?" Tabby laughed slightly, taking the dress from him,

"but I could try it on." She looked around a little more.

"Or this one?" She held up a black dress, a little shorter than the purple one.

"I like this" Klutch said grabbing a purple/black polo

"That would look really good on you," Tabby smiled, and then held up the purple dress, "and this would match."

"These and these too" Klutch said holds up some camo Tripp pants and black combat boots

"I really like those," Tabby smiled,

"what do you think about these with the dress?" She asked, holding up a pair of heels.

"I like it" Klutch said, biting into his samich as he handed the cashier the clothes and a limitless credit card

"Cool," She smiled,

"so I take it you come from a wealthier family?" I rose, noticing the credit card.

"I was a adopted by one" Klutch muttered as he grabbed the bags and gave Tabitha a quick, yet sweet, kiss on the lips

Tabby blushed slightly, a small smile forming across her lips.

"You really don't have to do all of this for me," she laughed slightly, lightly kissing his lips in return.

"But I want too, Tabs" Klutch said as he picked up the 5'4" female mutant

"Whatever you say," Tabby giggled, allowing herself to be carried,

"you're really sweet."

"Want to see something cool?" Klutch asked as he stopped at the entrance to the restrooms and set her down

"What is it?" Tabby inquired curiously, raising a brow as she brushed herself off.

"Wait right here" Klutch said before walking in, entering a stall, pulled a strange out fit out of his backpack, changing and walking back out in black combat boots, crimson cover-alls, a black leather biker-style trench coat, a black leather cowboy hat with a red bandana tied around it and black biker gloves

"Very nice," Tabby complimented, looking over his outfit,

"I'd show you mine, but I don't think you're interested." She walked over to him with a small smile, "I really like it though."

"You can show me yours if you want" Klutch said as he picked her back up and carried her out

"Maybe later seeing as now I'm back in your arms," Tabby smiled, putting her arms around his neck,

"where to now?"

"It's a surprise" The Cowboy from Hell said as he tied his bandana over her eyes and buckled her in

"Hmmm, alright, but just to warn you, I have a very good sense of direction," Tabby smirked, resting her head back on the seat.

"Maybe so, but this place is secluded and none of the non-rich people know where it is" Klutch said as they began to exceed 375 MPH

"Oooh, mysterious," Tabby teased, swinging her legs slightly,

"I like seclusion."

Klutch then drove through a large bush, made a sharp left turn and parked. After getting out he grabbed a handmade tartan quilt and a basket then walked past a sign that read 'Sunset Bliss Cove' onto some soft white sand, setting up the picnic before changing into a black Speedo and carrying Tabby onto the blanket then removing the blindfold mere minutes before the the began to set

Tabby gasped when she saw the sight before her, a beautiful beach right when the sun was setting.

"It's so beautiful," she smiled, leaning slightly on the blanket. She looked over at Klutch, "this is so nice, thanks."

Arranged on the blanket were thing like fried chicken, lobster, catfish, beacon wrapped frogs' legs, ice cream sundaes, watermelon, grapefruit, grapes, bananas, a a keg-sized bottle of champagne from 1014 France  
"I hope you're hungry because I made this entire meal and It took me a decade to find the wine" Klutch added sweetly, trying to get her to stop staring at his crotch

"Of course I am," Tabby smirked lightly, taking a piece of watermelon and pouring herself a glass of wine. She handed one glass to Klutch,

"1014? You're kidding me," she smiled, looking away from him for a moment.

"Check the rest, 1014 BC" Klutch said making himself a plate

"Seriously?" She looked over the bottle again,

"so you're telling me this wine is older than Jesus?" She laughed slightly, putting the bottle back done gently.

"I have one from 3105 BC and one from 25,045 BC as well" Klutch said as he sipped the ancient beverage

"Is it safe?" Tabby inquired, raising an eyebrow as she swirled the liquid around in her glass.

"It hasn't been opened until now" Klutch said as he chomped into a piece of chicken

"Well, okay then," Tabby smiled, taking a drink of it. It was surprisingly sweet and delicious, "wow, this is good." She nodded, taking another drink.

"Did you intend on swimming?" She asked, referring to the Speedo.

"I was planning on going surfing here anyway" Klutch said before starting on some lobster and pulling the last item out of the basket, Caviar

"After sunset?" Tabby rose, giving him a curious glance,

"isn't that a little dangerous?" She could try and surf, but she had no swimsuit. If worse came to worse, so could try to just go into he water with her shorts and bra, which might work.

"Yes, because I prefer to surf in the nude" Klutch said as he took off his suit

"That's...interesting," Tabby laughed slightly, looking away with a slight blush. This was certainly getting a little weird, but she could deal with it for now.

"I'd like to learn how to surf, well, better that is." She nodded.

"I could teach you, there's my EX's bikini that she left between the seats you can use or you can join me in nude surfing" Klutch said as he picked up his board that the nose was chomped off and got up

"Mmm, I'll go with the bikini if you don't mind," Tabby laughed slightly, walking over to the car. Sure enough she found the bikini and quickly got changed in the backseat of his car. She got back out and walked over to him,  
"there, better?"

"Yup" Klutch smirked, not telling her that it was full of large holes that made it to where you could see everything

"Alright, ready?" Tabby asked, pulling back her hair a little. She was unaware of the holes in it, seeing that it was partially dark and all.

Klutch handed her his spare board and ran with her into the water

Tabby followed along, hesitating when she got in the water.

"Alright...show me how," she asked, laying down on her board and starting to paddle out.

"First, these are shark infested waters" Klutch said as he stood up and saw that Tabby's bikini was coming undone, but chose not to tell her

"Sharks?" Tabby immediately took her hands and feet out of the water, bringing her legs against her chest.

"Thanks for those words of encouragement..." She muttered, standing up on her board. She adjusted her top slightly, balancing herself on the board.

"That's why I'm the only one who comes out here" Klutch said as he watched Tabby's bikini fall into the water

"I can see th-" She stopped when her top feel off and let out a loud screech, immediately losing her balance on the board and falling into the water.

Klutch caught her just before the bottoms fell too

Tabby stiffened up, crossing her arms over her chest, making the best attempt to cover herself up.

"Thanks..." She muttered, avoiding eye contact with him. She knew the bikini idea was stupid.

"I think I love you" Klutch told her before carrying her back to the blanket

"You do?" Tabby asked, this time looking up at him. She blushed lightly, smiling despite her current situation,

"I love you too Klutch." She smiled to him, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"We're alone in the beach and naked, what do you want to do?" Klutch asked as he layed her down on the blanket soon laying beside her himself

"Hmmm, true," Tabby smirked, rolling over she she was laying on top of him,

"I have a few ideas." She lightly kissed the corner of his mouth, bringing a hand to either side of his face,

"what about you?" She was feeling a little braver now, seeing that there was no use in fighting it.

"I want to hear your ideas" Klutch said sweetly as he began to massage her breasts

Tabby moaned lightly, but bit her lip, restraining herself.

"Hmmm, well I was thinking we could have a little fun, seeing the odd circumstances." She smirked lightly, moving her hand lower to gently stroke his member. She hoped she was doing this right, seeing that she had never done anything like this before.

Klutch began getting hard as he kissed down from her jaw to her clit

Tabby continued biting her lip, doing her best to prevent a moan from escaping her lips. However, she failed and gave in, moving her legs apart slightly. She layed back onto the blanket, looking over at Klutch warily.

Klutch began licking her sweet spot like ice cream

Tabby moaned slightly louder, moving her hands to Klutch's hair and running her fingers through it lightly. She didn't want him to stop, and encouraged him to go further by pushing his head in a little more.

Klutch then inserted a couple of his thick fingers

Tabby let out a small gasp, but soon to be replaced with a moan of pleasure. She rested her head back, her breath quickening slightly.

Klutch then added another and quickened the pace

Tabby's breathened quickened with his face, moving in rhythm to him. She moaned once more, even though the pain was apparent as well.

Klutch soon removed his fingers then licked them and inserted his twelve inch long seven inch around cock

Tabby bit her lip to hold back a moan, but couldn't hold it in and let it out. She brought up her legs and rested them on his shoulders for better leverage, and moved with him. "Klutch..." She moaned lustfully.

Klutch then began thrusting harder and faster and until he was slamming into her

Tabby moaned with every thrust, moving her hips in rhythm to his.

Then they climaxed explosively in unison

Tabby let out a breath, relaxing her legs off of him. She looked up towards the sky, closing her eyes slightly.

"Wow," she breathed.

"It's nice and quiet out here, so I go to this place to relax" Klutch said as he layed beside her and sniffed her blackberry scented hair

"It is, it's so nice here," Tabby smiled, curling up slightly against Klutch.

"Very peaceful" Klutch whispered sweetly in Tabby's ear as he began to point of constellations

Tabby nodded, looking up at the stars trying to make out the shapes he was pointing to. She could see some, but others just looked like clusters of stars.

Soon Klutch fell fast asleep with his face nuzzled into Tabby's bare chest

Tabby smiled to herself, and fell asleep as well.


	2. Babies & Cards

Here's chapter two

* * *

Chapter 2: Babies and Cards

Soon after Kitty and Lance took their seats in their home room the bell rang for first period, the three had Mr. Jameson's health class

Rogue sighed and stood up, walking towards her next class. She was still very wary of Klutch, and she wondered where he and Tabitha had gone. She shook her head, which was their own problem.

Kitty walked alongside of Rogue and Lance, glancing up at Lance.

"I hope she's okay..." she murmured.

"Knowing her she probably dragged him to the mall" Lance said as they headed up stairs

"Probably," Kitty laughed,

"oh well, she's going to miss out on fun, fun health." She smiled, looking off at Rogue. "Hey...are you okay?" Kitty asked, seeing her expression.

"Huh?" Rogue asked, snapping out of it,

"oh...yeah, just fine." She nodded, looking off once more.

Lance then walked into the third room on the right to see it was full of 3-D and life size replicas of the male and female reproductive organs

"Well this is interesting," Rogue mumbled, walking over to a desk towards the back and sitting down. Kitty sat next to her, motioning over to a seat beside her for Lance to sit down in.  
"Ugh, this place creeps me out," she shivered slightly.

"It's not that bad" Lance said as he sat down

"Yeah, at least it's just an hour," Rogue nodded, lying back in her seat.

Kitty sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Anna Marie D'Canto and Pietro Maximoff" The teacher called up

Rogue sighed and stood up, exactly what did he want? She walked up to the front and folded her arms across her chest, and who was Pietro?

Pietro zoomed to the front

"What-the-fuck-is-it-this-time-fucker?" he said speaking quickly

Rogue couldn't help but laugh slightly, shaking her head. Either the teacher would understand him or he wouldn't, either way it was funny.

"What is it?" She asked calmly.

"I can't understand this kid, anyway, say you two got drunk at say Duncan's party and woke up naked on the pool table together, what's your first reaction?" Mr. Jameson asked

Rogue stopped, glancing at Pietro for a moment.

"Oh gawd," she muttered, but she didn't mean for it to come out that way. Small laughs erupted in the classroom.

"Whell, Ah'd ask mahself how much Ah drank thaut naught"

"I'd-be-asking-that-aswell-as-how-fuckin-strong-was-that-weed-was-and-praying-that-Gambit-didn't-murder-me" Pietro said scarcely

Rogue laughed slightly, catching a few words of his speech.

"And is there a lesson to this?" She asked Mr. Jameson

"Let me finish, now say you got pregnant from it and this 'Gambit' fellow you speak of found out, What do you think his reaction would be Anna?" he continued

Rogue thought about it for a moment, wincing slightly. She had no idea how Gambit would react, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

"Ah whould trah 'pologizin' an' saah i' wa' an accident, d'en 'ope 'e doun't kill mah." She nodded.

"Trust-me,Rouge-he-would-never-think-about-harming-you-let-alone-killing-you-he'd-take-the-brat-in-as-his-own-and-I'd-be-murdered-in-the-most-slow-and-painful-way-possible-then-shoved-away-where-nobody-would-ever-find-me" Pietro said becoming more frightened

Rogue smiled slightly to Pietro,

"Ook, Ah'd trah t' 'eep 'im froum killin' ya." She told him. She convinced herself that he was right, "bu' i's nout lik' thaut 'ould eva' 'appen...r'ght?"

"I-don't-think-that-would-help-at-all" Pietro said

"Next, Lance Alvers say some drunk chick was hitting on you at the same party what do you do?" Mr. Jameson asked

"It might," Rogue laughed slightly, glancing over at Lance.

Kitty raised an eyebrow at him, smiling slightly. She didn't like this game at all, but it sure was funny.

"First of I'd tell her I was taken so get lost and if that didn't work I'd leave the party" Lance said calmly

"Good job Lance, Kitty Pryde same question"

"Pretty much the same as Lance," Kitty nodded,

"I'd ignore them though, and if that didn't work I'd leave."

"Okay, Kitty say you and Lance just had a fight because you thought he gave you an STD, but after he stormed out you found out that there was no STD and you were pregnant" Mr. Jameson continued

"How would you handle it?"

"I would try and get a hold of him and tell him it was a mistake," Kitty nodded, trying to think of a clear solution,

"I'd tell him the truth and hope he wasn't still mad." Kitty said, glancing over at Lance.

"Then I'd tell her everything'll be fine plus how much I loved her and that I'd be back there as soon I can, never leaving her side" Lance said sweetly

Kitty couldn't help but smile at Lance, and then she turned back to Mr. Jameson.

"Exactly what is the point behind all these questions?"

"I'm testing your coping skills" Mr. Jameson as the bell rang

"Ah, well that certainly was interesting," Rogue laughed, walking out after turning to look at Kitty and Lance.

Kitty laughed slightly, standing up from her desk.

"So, where to now?"

"I have gym and so does my Pretty-Kitty" Lance said sweetly as he kissed her forehead

"Excellent," Kitty smiled, resting her head on Lance's arm for a moment.

Rogue followed along, thinking over the class questions. There was no way she would be that drunk in the first place.

"So Kit, Are you pregnant?" Lance asked as they walked out side to the football field

"No, of course I'm not!" Kitty protested, "I'm pretty sure I'm not anyway."

"I kinda assumed after the last question, because that exact situation minus the pregnancy part happened last night" Lance said as he rubbed Kitty's belly that was now becoming slightly rounded and looked up to see that her face was turning a nauseous shade of green

"I took the test again and it said that I wasn't," Kitty claimed, becoming slightly concerned,

"the first time it said I was, but I was scared to call you, but then I took it again this morning, and it said I wasn't." She explained, now looking down at her own stomach,

"I didn't want you to be mad at me..." She now felt slightly sick, and her stomach hurt. "I'll...be right back," she said, pushing him aside and running towards the bathroom.

Lance chased after her, feeling that she didn't tell the truth about the second test

Kitty ran into the bathroom, immediately running into a stall and locking it. She bent over the toilet and threw up a couple of times; she wasn't feeling good at all. She lied about the second test, it had been positive as well. She wanted to tell herself she wasn't pregnant, and denied it for the most part.

"Pretty-Kitty, are you alright?" Lance asked as he knocked on the door to the girl's room

Kitty finally stopped throwing up for awhile, and sat up as she flushed the toilet. The pain started to subside, and she walked out of the stall to wash her hands.

"I'm.........no," she decided on, her voice shaking. She felt tears start to stream down her face, and after she rinsed of her hands, she dropped against the wall of the bathroom and held her hands in her head.

Lance then opened the door and walked in to try to comfort her

"L-Lance, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, keeping her head in her hands, "the second test was positive, I just didn't want you to get mad." She continued to weep, still feeling bad for herself.

"I'm not mad at you for being with child, I couldn't happier, but I'm disappointed because you lied to me about it" Lance said lifting her chin with his index finger and kissing her lips

Kitty gently kissed him back, her tears stopping. She broke away for a moment, and then looked towards the floor.  
"I'm sorry, I was just so scared," Kitty nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeve,

"and I'm sorry about last night, you didn't give me an STD."

"It's okay, but it's be three months since we last made love" Lance said kissing Kitty's baby bump

"Everything'll be fine" Lance reassured as he helped her up

Kitty nodded and stood up with Lance.

"Thanks," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist in an embrace,

"you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I love you, both of you" Lance said as he walked her out

Kitty smiled at Lance, walking outside with him,

"So back to gym?" She asked, looking up at him.

Rogue immediately spotted the two and ran over.

"Ey, i' ever'thin' a'r'ght?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Everything's perfect" Lance said sweetly as he rubbed Kitty's baby bump

"Thaut's goud, Ah jus' s'w Ki-" Rogue stopped when she noticed Kitty's stomach. "Whauh, whauh, whauh, a'e ya...i' shah...?"

Kitty bit her lip and nodded, knowing Rogue had figured it out.

"But I don't know if she's comfortable telling people yet" Lance said as he rubbed Kitty's back

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"O', r'ght," she nodded with a faint smile,

"Ah wun't 'ell an'yun'. But does that mean what Mr. Jameson said was...true?" She rose. She couldn't help but wonder if the thing with Quicksilver was going to come true or not...she sure hoped not

Just then Duncan Mathews handed the three of them invites to his party on Friday

"Thanks" Lance said as he saw Pietro with one

"Tunk'," Rogue nodded, looking over the invitation,

"wow, ya tw' goin'?" She rose, glancing over to see that Pietro got one as well.

"I don't know, I can't drink," Kitty nodded,

"so it might be best if I stayed away, or you could restrain me." She laughed slightly to Lance.

"I might, but only if Pretty-Kitty does" Lance said as the bell rang for bio

"Sure, I'll go," Kitty nodded, "but no drinking...well, at least for me." She nodded, heading with him to bio.

Rogue sighed, looking over the invitation. She might as well go, I mean, could it hurt?

"I won't drink, but that's only because I'm the only one of us with a driver's license" Lance said as they walked into class and saw two dead rabbits on each and every table

Kitty nodded, and then noticed the rabbits on the table.

"I am not dissecting those," she nodded, backing away,

"Not a cute little bunny, no way."

"It gets worse" Lance said as he poked the rabbit's abdomen

"She was just about to give birth when she died" Lance said as he hugged Kitty

"WH-what?" Kitty stammered, pure horror in her eyes. That poor rabbit, she shook slightly. What if that happened to her? What if she died before she had her baby? She pushed away from Lance,

"I-I have to go." She said, shaking her head, heading towards the door.

Lance chased after her once more

Kitty stopped in a deserted hall, sliding against the wall. This was an emotional roller coaster, maybe this was a bad idea. She felt bad for the rabbit, and she was worried about herself. She stared off at a wall, bringing her knees to her chest.

Lance stopped and sat down beside her

"What's wrong this time?" he asked sweetly

"I don't know," she sobbed slightly, though her voice sounded depressed,

"I feel so bad for that rabbit, and what if I end up that way?"

"It won't, I'll make sure of it!" Lance said protectively as he clenched his fisted and the earth began to quake

Kitty jolted up slightly, resting a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"It's alright, and thank-you," she said, an attempt to calm him down. She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"You're welcome, Pretty-Kitty" Lance winced as he felt a migraine come

Kitty smiled lightly, and then saw a slight pained look come across Lance's face.

"Maybe we should head back to class so your head can rest," she nodded, calmly brushing a strand of his hair away form his face.

"It's never been this bad" Lance said referring to the migraine as he began to cry a bit

"Oh no," Kitty sympathized, wrapping her arms around his waist,

"just relax, you get yourself worked up too easily, do you need something for it?"

"Y-y-yes" Lance sobbed as he sat down against the wall gripping his knees

Kitty bit her lip; it must have been really bad. She stood up,

"wait here, I'm going to run down to the nurse's to get some Advil." She told Lance, rushing off immediately. She was going as fast as she could, she couldn't stand seeing Lance in that much pain. She reached the nurse in record time, asking for some medication, and then taking back off with it. She returned to find him still against the wall, and handed him the pills with a bottle of water.

"Here....take...these," she said in between gasps for air.

Lance snatched up the pills and took them with the water then passed out shortly after

Kitty looked at him worryingly, and then decided it would be best to get him to the nurse. She hoisted him up his shoulders, placing one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Why now Lance?" Kitty groaned, walking towards the nurse's office.

As lance was layed down on the bed the nurse turned around and said

"I've already done all I can and if that made things worse he needs to see a doctor

"Alright," Kitty nodded, taking a seat next to Lance on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair gently, not wanting to disturb him. She hoped he was going to be alright, "thanks."

Lance just layed there completely still, barely breathing and crying

Kitty felt terrible and remained glued to his side, wiping away some tears that fell on his cheeks. She lightly kissed his forehead, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Lance..." She whispered quietly.

By the time Lance awoke the bell had rung for home room

Kitty looked over him and breathed a sigh for relief.

"Hey you," she smiled, lightly brushing a strand of hair away from his face,

"how are you feeling?" She ignored the bell for now, seeing that Lance's health was more important than anything else.

"Like I just got trampled by the Jugarnaught repeatedly" Lance chuckled as he rubbed his head

"Well at least you're awake," Kitty nodded, kissing his forehead,

"I was so worried."

"Don't be, the baby comes first now, not me" Lance said as he got up

"But you're important too," Kitty said, standing up,

"please take care of yourself, if something happened to you; I don't know what I'd do. Like the party, you need to promise me you won't do anything dangerous there." She recalled previous parties that Duncan had held and shivered at the thought.

"I'm not planning on going, I was just going to stay home with you and relax" Lance said as he kissed Kitty's stomach

"Really? That's good," Kitty smiled, giggling slightly when he kissed her stomach.

"C'mon, let's go home" Lance said, picking her up and carrying her to the jeep

"Alright," Kitty smiled, curling up in his arms,

"looks like you're feeling a lot better." She grinned happily, kissing his cheek.

"A bit" Lance said sweetly as they met up with Rouge

Rogue smiled lightly when she saw the two,

"Ah heard from some otha tha' ya pouss'd out Lance, are ya alright?" She asked in a worried tone.  
Kitty smiled at Rogue lightly,

"Yeah, he just got a little stressed out." She nodded.

Lance sat in the driver's seat with his eyes more than half-way closed and just about asleep

"Maybe I should drive?" kitty told him, hesitating when she climbed into the passenger seat,

"You need to rest."

Rogue waved the two off, and then took off down the sidewalk. She shoved her hands in her pocket, walking own the dimly lit sidewalk. It was around 5, and she never liked being out in the dark by herself. She looked up, wondering where Remy was. She knew he liked to show up whenever he pleased, but there were just some times she wanted him there and now

"Alright" Lance yawned as they switched seats

Gambit was just around the corner reading 'The Bayville Times' the headline being 'Boom Boom and The Cowboy From Hell, Love or Lust?' with an uncensored image of Tabby and Klutch having sex on the beach

Kitty smiled and climbed into the driver's seat. She expected him to protest, but she was glad he switched without question.

"Alright, home we go," Kitty chimed, driving off.

Rogue rounded the corner, lifting her head up to see Gambit. She immediately smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey swamp rat," Rogue grinned, glancing at the newspaper.

"So that's where she went, huh?" She laughed slightly, shaking her head.

Lance was snoring in the passenger seat

"Moi Peite" Gambit said as he looked up from the paper

Kitty smiled lightly, pulling up to the house.

"Lance...we're here..." She cooed lightly, giving his shoulder a little shake.

"Hey sugah," Rogue smiled, sauntering over to him,

"we were wondering where Tabby and that new kid went off to, guess we know now." Rogue smirked, adjusting the gloves on her hands.

"Ten more minutes' mommy" Lance said in his sleep

"Never thought I'd the one mutant, besides Wolverine, that survived the Weapon X process again" Gambit said referring to Klutch

Kitty stifled a laugh, shaking him a little bit harder now.

"This isn't your mommy," Kitty smiled,

"its Kitty and the bed's much more comfortable than the car seat..."

"Really?" Rogue inquired, giving Gambit a curious glance,

"Ah neva knew that 'bout him." She walked over so she was looking over his shoulder at the newspaper, "strange."

"Huh? Where am I?" Lance asked as he rolled out of the jeep

"It's said that he fled Canada after receiving orders to kill Wolverine" Gambit said as he wrapped an arm around Rouge and began walking her home

"Lance!" Kitty shouted, immediately running out after him. She caught him enough to prevent his head from hitting the ground.

"You're home," she told him, nodding towards the house.

"What?" Rogue stated almost in disbelief,

"do ya still tink hi' int'ntions r'main?" She snuggled into his arm slightly, mainly from the growing cold outside, he made her feel safe.

Lance muttered something unintelligible as he stumbled inside

"Well, nobody has proof that that part ever happened" Gambit said as they kept walking

"You really need to get some sleep," Kitty nodded, assisting him inside. She helped him to the couch,

"think you can make it up the stairs?" She questioned, rubbing his head slightly.

"Ture," Rogue smiled, taking his arm in her hands,

"so, what 'ave yah been up to lately?" She smiled.

Lance layed on the couch, fast asleep and snoring

"I recently got a job as a black jack dealer" Gambit said as he grabbed Rouge's ass

"Guess not," Kitty laughed, lying down on the couch next to him. She threw a blanket over the two of them, burying her face into Lance's chest. This she could handle, she just hoped he was going to be okay.

"Hmm, ah should've guessed," Rogue laughed, jumping slightly when he grabbed her, "hey hon, don't touch what you can't afford." She smirked, kissing his cheek carefully. She then remembered her trip to the mall and what she had gotten there, knowing Gambit would love it.

"I've got a present for you..." She smirked lightly, "but ah don't know if you deserve it."

Lance farted in his sleep

"What is it?" Gambit questioned as he kissed her lips

Kitty had fallen asleep as well by then, breathing lightly.

"Mmm, it's a surprise," she smirked lightly, softly kissing him back. She was cautious; knowing any slip of her control could lead Gambit into a coma.

"You're gonna have to wait."

"Is this it?" Gambit chuckled as he gripped Rouge's thong

"No," Rogue smirked, smacking away his hand,

"close, but I'm not wearing it yet." She winked slyly.

"I love you, baby" Gambit said as he kissed Rouge's forehead

"I love you too," Rogue smiled as they both approached her house. She lightly kissed his cheek, smiling before unlocking the door.

Gambit quickly picked Rouge up and carried her inside

Rogue smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Head u'stars an' Ah can give ya ya'r pre'zent," she smirked,

"u'less ya don' wan' i', tat iz."

"Alright" Gambit said, gripping her rear and chest as he walked upstairs

Rogue smirked as they reached the upstairs, and she gided him over to her room. She opened the door and hopped out of his arms.

"Yah wait in here, Ah'll go get it," Rogue smirked, walking into the bathroom attached onto her room. She locked the door and started to get changed.

Gambit stripped down to his boxers while Rouge was changing

Rogue finished changing and looked herself over in the mirror; perfect. She walked out, eyeing Gambit with a sly smile. She wore a black and red push- up bra with black and red playing cards printed on it, with red lace lining the outside. Her thong was the same print and the same lace lining it.

"So whad' ya think?" Rogue smirked, placing a hand behind her head.

Gambit then charged the queen of hearts card and threw it with perfect aim at the right angle to remove the lingerie

"Hay! Ya could've given mah a little warnin' afore yah did that," Rogue laughed lightly, making an attempt to cover herself up. She sat down on the bed, crossing one leg over the other.

"Are yah tryin' ta tell mah somethin'?" She smiled mischievously at Gambit.

Gambit just nodded as he boxers fell

Rogue smirked lightly, and then rested her hands on his shoulders, pulling him down to the bed on top of her.

"Then why don't yah just tell me?" She smiled, moving her hands to his hair and running her fingers through it.

"I've wanted to make love to you since the day we met, but due to your powers it would kill me" Gambit pouted slightly, not noticing that their bare flesh was touching and his powers were still with him

Rogue sighed, looking away as a saddened expression took over her face.

"Ah know, ah have mah powas sumew'at u'der 'untrol, well, enough so I cna touch you." She commented, looking back up at him,

"ah honestly don't know what would happen if we tried, we're touching now." She noted carefully, noticing that Gambit wasn't affected.

"You don't know till you try, right?" Gambit smirked as he began to rub her clit with his prick

"Gambit... ah don't-" She didn't finish her sentence when a soft moan escaped her lips. Hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do, but he was right. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, lightly rubbing it as she shut her eyes.

Gambit then pulled back before entering her slowly and gently, seeing as it was her first time

Rogue bit her lip, it was painful at first, but after the pain was replaced by something different. Another moan exited her mouth, louder than the first as she brought her hands down to his waist, lightly tracing his muscles with her fingers.

Gambit started with some soft, yet slightly deep thrusts to see if Rouge was ready for something more

Rogue bucked her hips into his, keeping to rhythm with his thrusts.

"Faster..." She moaned deeply, trying to keep her nails from digging into his skin.

Gambit then began going harder, faster and deeper with every thrust

Rogue let out a short moan with every thrust, keeping her hips in motion with his. She leaned her head back, gasping slightly, but more with pleasure than anything else.

Gambit then kissed her with a deep passion as he gave her a few more thrusts that went into her uterus

Rogue kissed him back with just as much passion, placing a hand on each of his cheeks. She moaned into his mouth slightly, feeling her coming to her climax.

Gambit gave her one final thrust before they climaxed together

Rogue fell back on the bed, breaking the kiss softly as she panted. She looked at Gambit, wondering if he was still alright. That was wonderful, she wouldn't deny it, and she was pretty sure she had her power under control.

"That was lovely" Gambit smirked sweetly as he collapsed atop her, his eyes now a beautiful golden brown, but his powers still mostly intact

"It was," Rogue smiled, placing a hand gently on the back of his neck,

"ah didn't hurt yah, and did ah?" Rogue asked, looking into his loving brown eyes.

"No, just took enough to fade my eye back to their natural color" Gambit said lovingly as he pulled out and rolled onto his back beside her

Rogue smiled, breathing out a sigh of relief that she didn't harm him. She looked into his eyes, admiring their sweet color.

"They're lovely," Rogue smiled, lightly tracing his cheek with her finger as she rolled onto her side to face him. "Ah love yah so much," she said sweetly, placing one arm around his waist.

"I love you too" Gambit said as he fell asleep

Rogue rested her head on his chest, listening to his breathing as she fell into a deep sleep as well.


	3. Coma White

Here we are with chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Comma White**_

Klutch had rolled into the sea in his sleep and was now floating away, but had yet to awake

Tabby stirred awake, rolling over slightly on the sand. She opened her eyes slightly, and then searched around for Klutch.

"Klutch?" She called out warily, propping herself up on the sand.

What looked like a snoring raft with morning wood was floating out at sea, but said 'raft' awoke when some salt water seeped into his mouth

"Tabby?" He called back as he stood up

"Klutch?!" Tabby shouted, a little shocked to see it was him,

"What the hell are you doing out there?!" She started to get up, when she realized she was still missing her clothes. She groaned slightly, immediately sitting back down on the sand and folding her arms over her chest.

"I tend to roll in my sleep" Klutch yawned as he walked onto the sand

"I see," Tabby giggled, starting to stand up,

"I better get changed back into my clothes, the sun's almost up."

"I guess I should too" Klutch said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before heading to his car

Tabby smirked and followed him, remembering she had changed in there. She climbed into the back, quickly finding her clothes and starting to change into them.

Klutch hastily changed into the clothes he had bought yesterday and pulled back his dreads into a high ponytail before sitting in the driver's seat

Tabby changed quickly and jumped back into the passenger's seat,

"Alright, I'm decent," she laughed slightly, starting to fix her hair a little.

"Where to now, School doesn't start for another four to five hours" Klutch smirked as he started the car

"I don't know, have anywhere in mind?" Tabby asked, looking over at him

"Not sure, where do you wanna go?" Klutch asked as he drove out of 'Sunset Bliss Cove'

"Well, it's a little early to go shopping, so we can head back to my place or yours, it really doesn't matter to me," Tabby reassured him.

"Okay" Klutch mumbled as he hit 600 MPH and began to drive through 'Sidewinder's Path'

Tabby let out a slight screech as she clung onto the seat.

"My god, isn't this a little dangerous?" She said through clenched teeth, taking her eyes off of the road.

"Not really" Klutch said as he flipped a purple switch causing the top to go up and adamantium armor plating to cover the vehicle as they sharply turned onto 'Dead Man's Curve' still going faster until they began to pass Mach 1

At this point, Tabby shut her eyes. Sure she liked danger, but this was just a death wish. "Wouldn't you think you should take it kind of slow on a road called 'Dead Man's Curve'?" She laughed slightly.

"I'm going to my home" Klutch said as the road began making a very steep climb before ending suddenly

"Alright..." Tabby said nervously, opening her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief when the climb ended.

"Wow, are we there yet?"

"Almost" Klutch said pressing a blue button making a pair of jet wings come out of the sides and a joystick come out of the console

"So, custom huh?" Tabby rose with a smile,

"Is this thing safe?"

"Unless you're pregnant or have any serious medical conditions, yea" Klutch said as he began to pilot the car onto a landing strip in the middle of a forest with a gigantic castle behind it

Tabby relaxed and laughed slightly.

"Alright," she smirked; just happy they were back on the ground. She looked at the castle,

"Wait...you live there?"

"Yup, 22 bedrooms, 14 bathrooms, each with a Jacuzzi tub big enough for the entire football team and a king size tepurpedic mattress" Klutch said as he turned off his car and got out

"Wow," Tabby breathed, getting out of the car,

"This is seriously cool, but I'm sure it gets lonely." She nodded, walking over to him.

"Yea, then again I've got people like Ozzy, Bam and Amy Lee visiting and spending the night all the time" Klutch said as he walked up to the front door and registered in the palm and retina scanners

"Really?" Tabby gaped,

"Wow, you really are different." She giggled, watching the scanners carefully.

"It's a good thing" Klutch said as he opened the door and was tackled by Hayley Williams

"True," Tabby replied, blinking when she saw Hayley.

"Seriously? The Hayley Williams from Paramore?" Tabby gushed, immediately rushing in, "any other celebs I should be warned of?"

"Ben Burnley's crashed on the couch, Shaun Morgan, Brian 'Head' Welsh, Corey Todd Taylor and David Michael Draiman are play video games up stairs and all of Blink 182 are playing drinking games with Bam Margera, Missi Margera and Amy Lee" Klutch said as he walked inside

"Excellent," Tabby smiled,

"I get pretty dangerous when I drink though, so I'm going to stay away from the drinking games. Unless you want to see me go a little bit wild." She smirked, looking around the large castle.

Suddenly a buzzed Bam 'yellow snowed' the sleeping breaking Benjamin vocalist in the face "Dude!" Ben grumbled as he spit out out the chunks of frozen piss

"Things are never boring here" Klutch laughed as he grabbed a bottle of his home brew from the fridge

"I can see that," Tabby laughed slightly, walking over and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for letting me come over, this had been interesting."

"No Problem" Klutch said as he Shaun, Ben and Travis walked down stairs two floors to the third basement where you will find a recording studio

Tabby decided to follow, seeing as though they still had quite a bit of time before school started. "So, did you by the place yourself?"

"I inherited it from my biological great great grandfather" Klutch as they kept walking

Down

"Wow, it's very nice," Tabby smiled, following him down. Seeing the many steps in front of her, she smirked lightly. She didn't want to climb down all of them, so she improvised.

"Watch out!" She shouted, jumping onto the railing and sliding down.

Klutch just stood back and laughed as Tabby slid down the railing of the polished black marble spiral staircase

Tabby laughed slightly, making sure she kept slight balance. The last thing she wanted was to fall.

"Woo!" She laughed, jumping off as her feet hit the floor at the bottom,

"So much better than an elevator." She dusted off of her hands and turned around, a clear smirk on her face.

"We have an elevator too" Klutch commented as he and the other three dudes entered the recording booth

Tabby waited outside, sitting down on a black leather couch. She didn't want to interrupt anything, so she simply laid back with her hands behind her head.

Klutch grabbed a BC Rich Perfect 10 Bich Electric Guitar with a spiked black leather strap on it and slung it around him before beginning to tune it to Drop D

Shaun Morgan did the same with a BC Rich Zombie Revenge Bass with a strap that looked like police tape

Travis Barker sat down in the middle of a Roland electric drum set

Ben Burnley grabbed the microphone and began checking the acoustics

Tabby watched, fascinated with what was going on. She crossed one leg over the other, looking towards the ceiling as she listened.

Then Klutch and Shaun stood up followed by Ben starting to sing  
"Fingas bleeeeedin'....Eyes a screamin' Guts 'N' gore is all ah've seen for years...Glass is shattered brains are splattered....Ah'm as bored as a two bah four an' Ah need summin' ta doo 'cause ah think Ah've gone wa-kay AN' SOMEONE NEEDS TA SMACK MAH......My guts been busted. you can't be trusted...this is the seven car pile up my ears are burnin' by blood is churnin'.........Ah'm as bored as a two bah four an' Ah need summin' ta doo 'cause ah think Ah've gone wa-kay AN' SOMEONE NEEDS TA SMACK MAH.....Ah've just dahed an' ah don' know wah...Ah think it's 'cause mah hearts been FRIED!"

Tabby listened, but more so jumped when the song began. It wasn't the quietest music, and the lyrics weren't the kindest, but it was good nonetheless.

"What did you think Tabs, I wrote it myself" Klutch said as they began to put things away

"It was fantastic!" Tabby smiled, sitting up on the couch,

"I really liked it."

"C'mon, you have to get some clean clothes on before we leave for school" Klutch said as he walked out of the booth

"Oh...right," Tabby smiled, getting up from the couch. She looked down at her own clothes; they were a little messed up.

"Go upstairs and find Haley and Amy then tell them you need too barrow some clothes and tell them I sent sent" Klutch said as he headed to the kitchen for some breakfast

"Alright," Tabby nodded, starting to head up the stairs. Too bad she couldn't slide up stairs... She eventually reached the first floor and quickly found the two.

"Hey, do you guys have some clothes I could borrow? Klutch sent me," she mentioned.

"Follow us" Amy Lee smiled as Haley Williams nodded and they headed up stairs

"Yay, more stairs," Tabby laughed slightly, following them up.

They stopped in the middle of a hallway on the second floor to the left was a room that obviously belonged to Amy and Shaun and to the right was a room that looked more Hayley's style

Tabby looked around and smiled.

"Wow, very cool," she nodded, looking at the two rooms.

"Are you looking for a feminine Goth look?" Amy began

"Or an indie punk look today?" Hayley finished

"Hmm, I want to try something a little different, so let's try the Goth look." Tabby nodded, looking to Amy,

"But nothing too extreme." She added with a slight smile.

"So? No body art?" Amy joked as she walked into her room and opened the closet

"I'd prefer none," Tabby laughed slightly,

"I've been considering one, but maybe not yet." She followed her to her closet,

"Wow, I absolutely love your clothes!" Tabby complimented.

"Just start grabbing things and trying them on until you're comfortable with an outfit" Amy instructed as she lyed on her bed and began flipping through a copy of 'Punnisher #1'

"Okay, thanks," Tabby smiled, walking into the closet and looking around. She picked out a black and purple dress and tried it on, looking into a mirror.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked Amy, turning around.

"Try this instead" Amy said grabbing a black denim mini skirt with studs and chains on it and handing it to Tabitha

"Ooh, I do like that better," Tabby smiled, trying on the skirt. She looked at it in the mirror, and then she began looking for a top. She found one and tried it on,

"And this with it?"

"This looks better with that" Amy said holding up a black corset with chains, buckles and studs

"Very true," Tabby smiled, switching with that top,

"There." She admired herself in the mirror, and then put on a pair of black leather knee-high lace-up boots.

"Thanks a lot for the clothes," she thanked Amy.

"You're welcome, but I'm not sharing underwear" Amy said as she hugged the mutant

"Hah, totally understandable," Tabby laughed, hugging her back.

"Well, I better scout out Klutch again," she sighed,

"god knows where he is now..."

"See ya later, Boomer" Amy said as she watched the fellow female leave

Klutch was in the dining room eating a southwestern omelet with some chicken fried rice and a 1.5 liter bottle of Mountain Dew: Code Red

Tabby walked into the dining room, eyeing Klutch.

"Hey you," she greeted, leaning against the wall.

Klutch immediately noticed the rather revealing gothic attire and began to choke on his breakfast plus pop began to shoot out of his nose

"Hey!" Tabby yelled worryingly, rushing over to him,

"Are you alright? You don't like it, do you?" 

Klutch tryed to tell her something but couldn't manage to stop choking as he fell out of his chair

Tabby immediately grabbed him and proceeded to do the Heimlich maneuver.

"I'm sorry Klutxh, come one, just spit it out..."

Klutch then coughed up a large chunk of omelet that launched itself and wacked Head in the face

Tabby stifled a laugh and helped Klutch back on his feet, giving him a worried look.

"Klutch? Are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, I just never thought you'd wear something like that" Klutch said as he put on his gothic black biker jacket and grabbed skeletal biker helmet

"Well, I thought it would be fun to try something different," Tabby smiled. She looked over his attire,

"Wait, are you a biker too?"

"I guess you could say that" Klutch smirked as he tossed Tabby a helmet and grabbed a set of motorcycle keys

Tabby caught the helmet and put it on.

"What do you mean by that?" She rose curiously.

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now" Klutch said as he got on an exact replica of the bike from Ghost Rider

"Oh, alright," Tabby nodded, climbing on behind him,

"Nice bike." She complimented, putting her arms around his waist.

Klutch then put the key in, revved it up and sped away with a smirk

Tabby held on tight, but she wasn't frightened. She loved thrills, and this was fun.

Klutch began going faster and faster, too bad he didn't see the low billboard a mere twelve and a half miles in front of them and crashed...the bike was fine and his adamantium bones were fine, but he had a major concussion, a ruptured kidney and a collapsed lung all because he forgot his helmet and didn't pay attention to the road

"Klutch?!" Tabby cringed, attempting to get up. They had crashed, that she knew. She hit her head hard on the pavement. She reached up to touch her head and winced when it came back bloody. Her helmet had prevented any major damage, but it had fallen off and caused this. She looked around and tried to move, only to find that her leg had been caught underneath the motor cycle. She tried again and failed, only to be met with a jolt a pain. She looked around more, this time in a panic, and she soon spotted Klutch.

"Klutch?!" She called to him desperately, seeing if he was alright.

Klutch had flown off the bike half a mile and into a tree, where he was out cold and barely breathing with a major brain hemorrhage from his brain sloshing about at high speeds against his adamantium skull

Tabby could see him, and he didn't move. She couldn't just lay there and do nothing, so she thought fast. She charged her hands until there was a small glowing orb in the palm, and then threw it on the bike that was crushing her leg. It exploded and she shielded her face from it, and her leg was free. She started to stand up, wincing as her leg gave out another sharp pain. It was broken, that she knew. She ran as fast as she could over to Klutch into his tree, jumping onto a branch.

"Klutch? Can you hear me?!" She asked quickly in a panicked voice, gently shaking his arm.

Klutch didn't reply at all because he couldn't in his current condition, but when she shook his arm he fell out of the tree and on top of her

Tabby winced when he fell on top of her, letting out a slight cry when he hit her leg. At least he didn't hit the ground and she had broken his fall. She gently rolled him off of her, looking him over. He didn't look good, not in the least. She looked around for help, and sort of help, she couldn't handle him on her own. 

Klutch didn't budge, minus what looked like a mix between a seizure and an aneurism

Rogue was riding with Gambit, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Remind me where we're going," she laughed slightly, looking out at the road.

Tabby searched around frantically; there were no cars in sight. She felt tears stinging at her eyes, there was no way she could carry him.

Klutch's heart was starting to halt, if he didn't get to a hospital soon he would die

"Wait, what's that?" Rogue pointed out, seeing two people on the side of the road, "gawd Remy, pull over!" She screamed, recognizing Tabitha right away. Despite the still moving car, she jumped out over the side of the car, being that it was a convertible, and ran over to the two.

"Come one, we have to get you two to the hospital," she nodded, helping Tabby up, "Remy, come over here and help me with Klutch!" She called over to him.

Remy did as he was told

"One question, how do you do surgery on someone with adamantium bones?" he asked as he placed the larger man in the back

"Ah don't know...weld 'im togetha?" Rogue guessed, assisting Tabby into the back as well. She climbed back into the passenger seat as Tabby held Klutch's head, gently moving her fingers over his face.

"Now drive!" Rogue shouted to Gambit, worrying about the two.

Gambit just nodded and drove as fast as he could while still being safe

Tabby kept Klutch close to her, not wanting to let him go for anything. She watched as the hospital soon came into view, breathing a slight sigh of relief.

Klutch's heart had almost stopped when they arrived at the hospital

The doctors and nurses immediately took the two away into separate rooms, tending to Klutch immediately. Tabby protested by thrashing around, not wanting to leave Klutch. She was eventually sedated and placed in her bed.

Klutch was being rushed into surgerying where the doctors soon found out that they needed to operate on him with a proton laser

Tabby was currently in some sort of state of sleep, she couldn't comprehend what anyone was saying. Rogue waited in the waiting room, worried about her somewhat teammates and friends.

About an hour and a half later Klutch was in a coma in the ICU with an IV in his arm and a tube in his throat

Tabby woke up a little later, looking around warily.

"Where's Klutch?" She asked one of the nurses in the room, who told her about his current condition.

"What?" Tabby shouted in alarm, immediately getting up from the bed despite her now wrapped broken leg. The nurse grabbed her before she could go any further. 


End file.
